(tidak) BERTEMU
by bibble-ie
Summary: Ficlet! Hanya cerita singkat Yixing bertemu dengan seseorang -yang hampir terlupakan- It,s GS! AU!


(Tidak) BERTEMU

Pairing : Sulay

ChanBaek

ChenMin

.

.

DLDR

.

.

GS!

.

.

"Chanyeol! Gimana nih tugasnya?"

Tanya Yixing.

"Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?"

Jawab Chanyeol sambil nyanyi lagu dangdut milik penyanyi Indonesia itu. A*u Ting Ting. Walaupun diplesetin.

"Kamvret ini anak malah nyanyi."

Sembur Minseok.

"Bwahahahahaha."

Tawa Jongdae pecah. Emang receh banget ini anak.

"Mati saja sana."

Sewot Baekhyun.

"Kalau gue mati, entar lu nangis nangis alay."

Jawab Chanyeol sambil masang tampang sedih yang kentara banget kalau dibuat-buat. Minta digaplok emang.

"Udahlah. Gimana nih? Kita kerjain di mana? Rumah gue?"

Tanya Yixing mencoba sabar dengan kelakuan absurd semua teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Janganlah. Kasian Minseok rumahnya jauh dari rumah lu."

Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya terus maunya gimana? Chanyeol lu kan ketua kelompoknya, kasih saran elah."-_-

Kata Yixing.

"Gue mah terserah di mana aja gapapa. Ke game center juga gapapa. Ya ga Dae?"

Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Yoi Bro."

Jawab Jongdae lalu melakukan tos dengan Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau main apa ngerjain tugas sih? Minta ditabok emang ini anak berdua."

Kata Minseok.

"Udah, udah. Ke mana nih? Seriusan dong. Ku juga ingin cepet pulang kakak."

Kata Yixing pout.

"Ke rumah gue aja lah. Adil kan, rumah gue berada di tengah tengah diantara kalian."

Kata Baekhyun.

"Iya deh, lagian rumah lu kan deket sama Mall bisa mampir lah."

Kata Minseok.

"Kita juga bisa mampir ke game center kan Chan."

Kata Jongdae.

"Oke lah. Sekalian gue minta ijin ke orang tua lu buat minta restu ya kan Baek?"

Kata Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Anju kamu Chan."

Jawab Baekhyun dengan memasang muka berkaca-kaca.

"Udah deh Baek-_ jangan alay gitu. Udahlah, kuy lah. Lagian rumah Baekhyun deket kan ya sama rumahnya _anu_."

Kata Yixing dengan muka memerah.

"Tai lu."

Kata Baekhyun, Minseok, Chanyeol dan Jongdae barengan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat bel berbunyi, semua murid mulai berebutan keluar kelas. Termasuk mereka -Yixing, Baekhyun, Minseok, Chanyeol dan Jongdae-

Guru Sejarah memberi tugas kepada semua murid di kelas untuk mencari tau asal usul suatu nama daerah. Dan ini tugas kelompok.

Dan secara kebetulan mereka ini menjadi teman sekelompok. Dan _lagi_ rencananya mereka akan mengerjakannya di rumah Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka ada di parkiran sekolah -motor mereka di parkir di sana-

"Chanyeol, Jongdae kalian ke rumah Baekhyun aja duluan sama Baekhyun. Nanti gue sama Minseok nyusul oke."

Kata Yixing dan memakai helmnya.

"Lha, kalian mau ke mana?"  
Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gue mau beli camilan dulu, lu gak mau? Ya udah gak jadi."

Jawab Minseok santai.

"Ehh.. gak gak. Ya udah beli aja sana yang banyak Minseokie sayang."

Kata Jongdae dibauat semanis-manisnya tapi malah jatuhnya jijik gitu.

"Najis kamu Dae."

Jawab Yixing cuek. Tetapi membuat pipi Minseok memerah dan salah tingkah.

Dan mereka pergi dengan tujuan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~SULAY~**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing dan Minseok berboncengan motor menuju ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan seperti yang Minseok katakan tadi.

"Kita beli dimana nih?"  
Tanya Yixing.

"Di In****ret deket pertigaan aja sana. Biar entar sekalian lewat jalan sana."

Kata Minseok sedikit teriak karena jika dia tidak berbicara keras mungkin Yixing tidak akan dengar. Mungkin. Karena telinga Yixing masih normal.

"Oke deh."

.

.

Setelah membeli beberapa camilan mereka pun menuju ke rumah Baekhyun.

Saat di perjalanan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _dianya_ Yixing yang juga mengendarai motor. _Dia_ sedang menyebrang dari depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sekolahnya _dia_ memang dilewati Yixing dan Minseok untuk menuju ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Eh eh Xing Xing. Itu tuh, eh ada anu tuh."

Kata Minseok gak sante. Dia _usrek_ sendiri di belakang.

"Eh eh biasa aja deh Min, goyang goyang nih."

Yixing ikut gak sante soalnya ini motornya belok belok gitu, dia ga bisa _mbagani._ Dipikir Minseok itu gak gendut apa-_

"Iya iya, itu tuh liat depan deh. Ada si Suho."

"HA? Mana mana?"  
Beneran ini berdua emang gak ada malu. Mana tereak-tereak di jalan. Orang lain yang di sampingnya merasa bising.

"Itu tuh."

Kata Minseok lagi ambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Eh eh iya tuh, kayaknya itu jaketnya iya kan. Eh eh duh aduh."

Yixing gelagapan sendiri, kenapa tiba-tiba deg-deg an gini duh. Selamatkan jantungku Tuhan. Padahal ini cuman liat doang loh gimana mau ketemua, bertatap muka dan pegangan tangan. Gak-_ ini cuman khayalan Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Bhaks, apa ini? :"

Ini dari real life. Emang sih ga ada moment Sulay ._. dan ini yang saya rasakan saat pulang sekolah jumat kemarin. Ngenes emang :"

Padahal biasanya tuh saya ga pernah ngomongin dia lagi. Inget dia siapa aja sukur-sukur. Eh sekalinya ngomongin malahan ketemu. Bhaks

Liat dia setelah sekian lama ga ketemu rasanya seneng banget. Setahun lebih ada karena dulu kita ini satu smp dan sma nya kita pisah :"

Mungkin dia ga inget sama saya juga, kenal aja kagak yekan :"

Pernah sih beratatap muka itu pun pas jadi grup padus saat graduation kelas 9 sama pas poto bareng (sama temen-temen juga, btw pernah saya masukin ke ff nih moment)

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav dan follow "DRABBLE KAISOO" pankapan kalau ada ide dilanjut. Ga janji lho ya. Saya lagi uts ini :"

Udahlah kebanyakan curcol :D


End file.
